


[Lewis x Seb／Heikki x Seb] 交往前的我們

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: *Please look at me番外篇，正文請走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130984/chapters/71514129
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Lewis x Seb／Heikki x Seb] 交往前的我們

Lewis覺得最近的Seb狀況不太對勁，好幾次一起出去，都是看著風景發呆，或走著走著就停留在原地，直到自己轉過身才發現人沒跟上來，還有，眼前擺著他最愛的菜，也無動於衷，或吃一口就說飽了，於是就再因為好幾日沒有找到Seb的狀況下，Lewis決定打通電話到Seb的公司問問，沒想到掛斷之前，聽到Toto 語重心長的問自己：「Lewis，你是不是喜歡上我們家Seb了？」而自己當時是怎麼回答的，老實說有點記不清楚了，但能夠記得的是，自己此刻正瘋狂的敲著Seb的家門，但迎面而來的卻是渾身酒氣的Seb，他渙散的雙眼並沒有仔細看自己，就走回了屋內，放任自己進入這個充滿混亂信息素的屋內，直覺告訴自己，一定發生了什麼糟糕的事情，不然，眼前這個直接整瓶灌起來的Seb，不是自己認識中那個溫暖正向的Seb。

Lewis就這麼陪著Seb坐在沙發裡，喝著一瓶一瓶的酒，但自己的速度，完全跟不上Seb極速累積的空瓶，正當想要阻止眼前人繼續喝的同時，Seb本來迷濛的雙眼，望向自己，但卻說著讓人心碎的話：「Lewis…你說我是不是…不配被愛」，Lewis震驚的看著他的Seb，同時也疑惑他的Seb到底怎麼了？只不過，下一秒Seb就斷線的朝自己倒了過來，耳邊傳來玻璃撞擊地面破碎的聲音，而自己只看見懷裡的Seb闔上的眼角，沉默的滲出淚水，他只能緊擁著Seb的身體，感受著得來不意的平穩，然後將他抱進臥室，卻聽到Seb朦朧之中的抵拒：「不要…不要回去那裡…」，只得Lewis只能先將Seb安置在沙發上，轉身進入臥室拿寢具，不過，打開臥室的燈時，映入眼前的景象，讓自己頓時停下了動作

因為眼前是雜亂的房間，地上滿是物品及碎片，紙類的、玻璃的，每一項都被摔碎或撕碎的丟在的上，但床櫃上還放著唯一一幅，沒被摔爛的相框，裡面是Seb冷酷男朋友親吻他的相片，相片中的Seb笑得燦爛，而自己這時候才發現，地上的物品都是兩個人的回憶，只不過損毀的太碎了，也有很多被打包的垃圾袋，看來Seb…失戀了…而且打算清理掉回憶，那滿屋子混亂的味道，臥室裡的寢具，可能，不適合現在的Seb，轉身Lewis他沉著臉替Seb搜拾起家裡，提著一袋一袋的垃圾，丟棄在集中處理處，最後也替Seb買了一樣樣的生活用品厚，就這樣坐在地板，看著Seb蓋著新的寢具睡著的臉，直到太陽升起時，留下了紙條離去。

因為他知道，Seb不會想讓自己看到這種狀態的，不然這段時間，怎麼會躲著自己呢…。只是沒想到，Seb是被他男朋友不告而別，不過，這都是後話了。

「嗚…」而當Seb伴隨著因頭痛的呻吟聲，從醉酒中醒來，發現滿屋子都是Lewis的味道，他有點朦，隨後看到桌上的紙條，也想起昨晚自己崩潰收拾Heikki有關的記憶時，受不了的開始用酒精麻痺自己，一瓶又一瓶的想灌醉自己的時候，卻聽見惱人的門鈴聲，自己怒氣沖沖的打開門，眼前好像是Lewis擔憂的臉，但自己好像沒有認真看，就坐回沙發繼續喝，最後好像斷線了？而且此刻環顧四周，好像屋子乾淨許多？空氣裡Heikki的味道變得很淡，物品好像都變成新的，看來Lewis知道發生什麼事，還幫自己整理了一番，那臥室裡…Seb像想起什麼般，跌跌撞撞的衝進臥室，而不出他所料的，臥室也被Lewis整理過，但是唯獨那張相片，還好好的放在那裡，夕陽下，Seb拿起相片，手指不斷的撫摸相片，眼淚不停的掉落在相框上，哽咽的呢喃：「Heikki…為什麼，你要留下我一個人…為什麼…」

一周後的早晨，Seb深吸一口氣看著合照，仰望著天花板抹掉了淚水，然後，拿起照片放入了櫃子裡上鎖，撫摸著鎖上的櫃子昵喃：「最後一次了…這是最後一次為你哭泣。」，他再次睜開眼睛時，眼神又是那個冷靜溫和的Seb，只是他也將回憶的鑰匙丟棄路邊隨意的垃圾桶裡，不過，忙碌的外務工作，一路忙到黃昏才踏進公司，就看到Lewis坐在自己的位子上，還沒靠近就聽到他大喊：「Seb，我在你公司附近，傍晚一起吃飯吧！」，自己都來不及拒絕，身後經過的TOTO就幫自己回答：「Lewis，快帶走這個工作狂，不然他又不打算吃飯了。」還推了自己一把，於是自己就在半推半就之下，此刻坐在餐廳裡，聽著對面的Lewis滔滔不絕得講著各種事情，還不忘叫自己吃這個吃那個，只是自己除了偶爾應個幾聲，其餘時間都不知覺得喝著酒，心思根本沒有認真聽他說話，連現在吃完飯，也糊里糊塗的坐進了Lewis的車裡，滿腔不是自己Alpha的味道，讓自己有點不舒爽的拉扯著領帶，卻突然感受到Lewis抓住自己的手，過於靠近而放大的臉看著自己說到： 「Seb，我買了英國喜劇的票，周末跟我去看吧」只不過，Lewis只感受到Seb啪的ㄧ聲，抽回了自己的手，就轉身要離開，自己只好趕緊抓住他的手腕，半撒嬌的說：「Seb，雙人票特價，這樣就浪費了，陪我去吧…」Lewis知道，Seb心很軟的，果然自己這樣一說，Seb下車的動作就停止了，自己也順勢的載著Seb回家，還蹭到了一晚免費住宿，雖然是睡沙發上，但隔日，他纏著Seb說只有看劇就太浪費了，就拖著他硬是觀光了自己的故鄉，還故意搞到很晚，讓沒有交通工具也不想麻煩Lewis開車陪自己找旅館住宿的Seb，最終只好住進自己老家。

不過回來之後，卻總是遇不到Seb，電話也不接，打給TOTO他也不告訴自己原因，只說他最近都不會進公司，讓自己有點哀怨的想，是不是太快了，畢竟離Seb失戀才過半年，這半年每天遇到Seb都是渾渾噩噩的，雖然跟著自己吃飯，但幾乎不會有更深的回應，而且只要有酒可以點，必定會點上好幾杯，無數次看著開始矇矓的Seb，都有想親上去的衝動，他還以為Seb見到自己家人後，會有更好的進展，但看來…還是再打通電話給Seb好了，但卻只能再忙音裡留下自己委屈至極的留言：「Seb，你怎麼了…是不是前幾天硬是讓你陪我遊英國，不開心？TOTO說你最近都不會進公司，還叫我不要打擾你…」

「Seb，我們在一起去旅行吧」  
「Seb，我發現一間新的甜點店，你一定會喜歡，下次一起去吧？」  
「Seb～不要不理我阿～」  
「Seb，我公司跟你公司，要長期合作了，我們可以有更多時間在一起了」

而申請在家辦公的Seb，聽著手機裡無數通語音留言，再看著與自己視訊的TOTO，他剛告訴自己，與Lewis公司長期合作的窗口，就是自己，只能脫口說出：「TOTO，你是不是故意的？我…」只是話還沒說完，就聽到TOTO問自己：「Seb，Lewis是不是愛上你了？給他點機會吧？Heikki都不告而別都滿半年了」但回應TOTO的卻只有Seb尚未忘卻悲傷的臉，他告訴自己

「TOTO…我不知道自己還有沒有勇氣去愛，還有沒有勇氣值得被愛…」而TOTO告訴Seb：「Seb，給Lewis一個機會，也給你自己一個機會，前進了才能弄清楚不是嗎？」

於是這之後的Seb跟Lewis的相處時間越來越多，Lewis感受到不一樣，但不懂這失聯的中間，都發生了什麼，他覺得他只能努力的讓Seb更相信自己，至於最後能不能在一起，就看時間會不會讓他們結合了…畢竟，要努力了才會有結果，不是嗎？

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想說番外要直接放正篇後面，但這樣好像會不容易發現，所以我決定番外也是開新篇了
> 
> 這篇是寫我們可愛的445，開始看對眼前的故事，感謝TOTO的助攻，但正篇好像角色欄沒放他名子XD


End file.
